


Golden Eyes

by FireTopaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Other, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Taboo, Tears, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTopaz/pseuds/FireTopaz
Summary: A small quiet girl is unknowingly stalked by a man who wishes to possess and control her and make her into his obedient pet.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on here ever. First chapter is just a small taste of what's to come. Warning it will become extremely graphic and horrifying. There will be torture and much more. Read at your own risk.

He dreamed of one thing in this life and that thing was a pet. A living breathing obedient creature for his pleasure and his pleasure only, and he was pretty sure he finally found it.

Her name is Lillian, and he knew he had to have her and more importantly that she would be his the moment he saw the beauty that her face possesed. Her delicate features contrasted in the most exquisite way, with striking golden eyes and long amber locks. Her frail frame just begged to be broken and sculpted into perfection. And his hands are ready to mold every inch of her, mind, body and soul.

He had been watching her every move for a little over two months now. gathering intel about her everyday life. what time did she wakeup? Does she have friends? family? Unfortunately for her she was stupid enough to live her life out in the open. All one had to do is watch her and her life opened to them like a book craving to be read.

Friends or family? If she had any they never visited or even called. Lillian was hardly ever on her phone, the only phone calls were mainly to and from work and the occasional pizza guy. She was alone in life. Perfectly alone.

Lillian lived on the outskirts of the city where one would have to take a modestly long cab or train ride into downtown, or drive your own car. She sadly didn't have the luxury of owning a vehicle.

No, Lillian rode the subway every work day into the heart of the city where she worked at a small boutique cafe, customers filed out the door and around the corner like a line of cattle waiting for the slaughter house ordering over priced hot milk and beans. She works four to six days a week rotating every other week as a barista making minimum wage plus the every so often tip, wasting her life away. 

At 6:30 p.m. she clocks out of work, hanging her apron behind the counter and sweetly says her goodbyes to her fellow coworkers. Theres a grocery store that she visits twice a week to stock up on essentials right around the corner of the cafe next the subway enterance. She gathers her groceries and heads underground to the subway. After one very uninteresting train ride where she likes to plug in her headphones listen to music and seldomly read the odd book, she arrives at her dull looking apartment building on the edge of town at around 8:10 p.m. depending on any delays. Luckily she lives on the bottom floor, making taking groceries home easy and making it all the better for a stalker to do his job.

The windows of her apartment are quite large in the front and paired with sheer white curtains, the view of the living space is open to the world. A small studio space for a minimum wage girl. The space of the studio was all used to maximize usability, items being doubled as other items. Fold out dinning table and chairs connected to the wall was being used for art, bookshelf that doubled as an entertainment center, and so on and so forth. Lillian didn't seem to mind the small space though she seemed very much comfortable in tight quarters, which was great for him. Maybe she would enjoy the cage that he built just for her, maybe she will appreciate all the work that he put into it building every facet of her new space, her new home.

Around 11:00 p.m. after a lonely dinner and some light reading Lillian showers briefly and prepares for bed. She turns the lights off and hops into her cozy little haven with a plush white comforter and way too many pillows for one human being. The room is dark except for one small night light illuminating the bed. the effect of the light emphasizing her rustling silhouette within the sheets.

At precisely 7:45 a.m. Lillian's alarm goes off and she energetically hops out of bed, ready for her daily cycle of life to repeat without interruption. But of course there would be an unfortunate circumstance for Lillian for her days of monotony where about to be turned upside down this brisk autumn morning.


	2. Wrestle

The sun was just starting to lightly brighten the sky. People where heading out to work, minding their own business as one does in the city. By the looks of it not a single person gave him notice. He was invisible which was just what he needed.

He had prepared for this day to every extent he could. He was dressed for the occasion and unlike his soon to be new pet, he had a vehicle. which was parked right in front of her apartment. An unassuming black sedan with a rather large trunk. He also brought a duffle bag with much needed supplies.

The front doors of the old apartment building where always open, no buzzing in and no security guard. People wonder why crime rates are high in the city. He slipped into the building with ease totally unnoticed wearing a matte black track suit and a thick black bennie.

Her apartment, room #102, sat on the left hand side of the long hallway. The squeaky wooden floorboards creaked beneath his feet with every step closer to the door. Once he reached the small oak door he planted his feet firmly shoulder with the part and prepared himself. He took and deep breath in and checked left to right for anyone onlookers, there was no one. He unraveled his beenie which was a concealed balaclava, and covered his face. He reached his glove covered hand to the door and knocked.

"Just a moment!!!" A voice yelled from beyond the door. 

He impatiently knocked again. The voice sighed with a growl "I said just a moment."

He could hear her rustling around slowly approaching the door. Click, the deadbolt went, click, another lock unlocked. Then there was the sound of the doorknob turning and the door creaking open. "Yes?"

With unnecessary force he kicked the door open, knocking Lillian to the ground. He quickly entered the apartment and shut the door behind him. Out of a pocket he retrieved a medium sized concealed knife. He clicked the button on the side revealing the sharp shiney blade.

He brought a finger up to this lips and with a blade in the other hand strongly suggested for her to not scream. "Just take what you want!" she squeaked out.

Lillian sat up on her elbows, fear emanating from her glossy eyes. She was scared and tearful and didn't quite know what to do. He put his finger down from his mouth and put is hands up in a submissive non violent way which oddly put her as ease just a little bit. He saw how this little gesture affected her. He bent down to one knee and reached into the duffle bag slowly, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Lillian's eyes drifted back and forth from his eyes to the duffle bag. She didn't know what to do. Scream? Fight? She was so tiny and she had never won a fight in her life, heck she had never been in a fight before. She watched as he seemed to have finished fishing whatever it was he wanted out of the duffle bag. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, and her eyes grew wide as she gazed at what he had in his hand.

Rope, a huge neat bundle of red nylon rope. Lillian quickly gathered her knees to her chest which caused him to leap out at her in a panic. They began to wrestle. She began to scream. 

He swiftly managed the situation by grabbing her feet and pulling her tiny body towards himself and flipped her on her stomach. She tried kicking biting and punching him but his grip was too tight. He climbed on top of her and placed her into a chokehold from behind crushing the sides of her neck to restrict blood flow. Her vision tunneled and faded to black as her body gave out. She was quiet now and felt like putty in his arms. He could finally start his work.


	3. Syringe

He stood over her unconscious body a sideways grin planted on his masked face. He breathed a sigh of relief. The hard part was over. The fun was about to begin.

He started by cleaning anything that was disturbed during their brief tussle. The place being so small that was a short and simple task. He went through his duffle bag again and took out an empty smaller folded bag. He went to her closet and emptied all the underwear, socks and bras into the bag. He also took a half the shirts, pants and dresses. Luckily for him her clothes weighed nothing and she didn't have much.

Once the bag was full he took it outside and threw it into the backseat of his car. He came back inside as quick as he could and got down to buisness. He started by tieing Lillians hand behind her back with a small length of the red nylon rope. He placed a small ball gag with tiny air holes around her mouth to make sure she stayed quiet but was still able to breathe. He also bound her ankles with the rope multiple times just to be on the safe side and placed a blindfold on her eyes.

He stood up and admired his present, all nice and wrapped up for him. Now all he needed to do was get her into the car without anyone noticing. He peeked his head out the door looking either way. There seemed to be no one down the hallway at the moment. It was still early enough to where there weren't many people on the street either. Shutting the door again he walked over to the duffle bag and took off his balaclava, throwing it inside. He also reached into the bag and grabbed a white blanket and unfolded it next to her body. He zipped up the bag and again took a trip to the car and threw the bag into the cars backseat next to her clothes.

Once back inside he placed lillian in the blanket and rolled her up like a burrito leaving space near her face for her to breathe. He himself took a breath and bent down to retrieve his prize. He lifted her up and coddled her like a baby. He looked around one last time at the studio apartment to see if anything looked amiss, everything seemed satisfactory to him.

Satisfied he simply walked out the door with his burrito in his arms. He had a bit of trouble opening the door but closing was quite easy. He acted very casually as he walked out the apartment onto the street. The traffic had picked up a bit but not enough to worry him. He got to the trunk of the car. He placed his foot under the car causing the sensor to open the trunk for him. He placed Lillian gently into her temporary bedroom. Out of his pocket he pulled out a syringe and stuck it into her neck and closed the trunk.

He took a last long look around, that's when the apartment doors suddenly opened. A young man walked out looking all nonchalant. He meet the man's eyes with his own and dipped his head slightly and smiled. This seemed to be enough for him to take no notice of him as the man walked away minding his buisness.

He slipped into the drivers side seat and started the engine. This brought a small grin to his face. He put the car into drive and pulled out and drove as safely as calmly to Lillians new home, their home.

It took many hours to get to their destination. He made sure even if Lillian had woken up during their journey she wouldn't be able to tell where they were going. He knew the freeways, highways and backroads like the back of his hand. By the time they arrived to their destination the sun was close to setting. 

He finally stopped at a concealed gate which happened to belong to his estate and pressed the code to let him in. Giant black iron gates opened to him and he drove forward. His driveway was roughly 4 acres long to the front of the house.

Once he arrived at the front door her got out and opened the trunk to find Lillian fast asleep. He took another syringe out and poked her again. He lifted her out and headed into his house.


	4. Electric

Lillian woke up half asleep in a dream like wonderland. Her head was swimming around and around in her head and she felt nauseous. Her mouth felt wide though and she couldn't close it, she could feel something using her tongue. She saw nothing but darkness. She was bound with her hands behind her back. All she felt was the coldness of a possible cement floor beneath her.

A single clicking noise startled her making her jump. A buzzing noise of electricity started blaring, a light must have been turned on. 

Tap...Tap...Tap. The sound of shoes hitting the floor coming closer towards her sent her heart into panic and finally waking her out her haze. She began to tried to squiggle her body around to move away. 

"You look ridiculous rolling around like that, stop." A masculine voice teased.

Lillian froze in place. The sound of a metal chair scraped the floor. "I'm going to remove your blindfold and I'm going to ask politely that you listen carefully to what I say. Nod if you understand."

Her body nodded before her brain even realized what she was doing. "Good girl." He said as he walked to her. 

He grabbed her easily off the cold floor and sat her up against a nearby wall. He reached up to her face and gently removed her blindfold as well. "There, isn't that better?"

Lillian's Vision was somewhat still dark, the drugs still effecting her body. This made it a bit difficult to focus in on the face which was speaking to her. A few moments went by before his hand came up just inches in front of her face and SNAPPED. Her eyes blurry one moment and with a blink completely focused the next.

Before her crouched a man. His face only a foot or two away. He sat up once their eyes meet, golden to green. He now stood above her tall and proud he seem as like a god. His figure was impressively tall and lean and she just realized that he was wearing only a pair of low cut dark denim Jean's and no shirt. He let her eyes wonder over him, taking in her captor. "See something you like?" he teased.

A blush lightly graced her cheeks. "Mmmm, it's ok to look. I'm giving you permission to be able to right now and if I were you I would take advantage. Once we start you won't get many chances to do what you please." He threatened in a non so threatening way. this made the blush fade as quickly as it had came.

Her eyes darted to the floor. "Shy I see, well we'll take care of that soon enough." He walked over sat the the metal chair a few feet from her.

"Are you going to behave well enough for me to take the gag out of your mouth?" he asked.

Lillian thought for a moment. "Should I scream? Should I do what he says?" Question after question flew through her head, the only answer that stuck its head out was...Win his trust then when you have that, make him regret it. With that thought she gave a quick little nod.

"Don't try anything stupid ok?" He barked as he got up and unlatched the ball gag from her mouth. Thick strands of saliva falling from her mouth and the gag onto the floor.

Lillian moved her lower jaw in a circular motion to relieve some of the tension. "What do you want?" Lillian spit out as fast as she could still looking at the floor. "I have nothing. I don't understand."

He glared at Lillian, she looked like an abused puppy backed into a corner. "I want you to listen to me and listen well. I will ask you a series of questions and if you answer them to my satisfaction I will bestow upon you the gift of asking me, let's say three questions. Do you understand?" He asked a bit impatiently.

Lillian answered with a simple "Yes."

"Good. First questions very easy, what is your full name?" he asked.

Lillian paused for just a moment, but a moment to long. "I don't think you understand me just yet, so Im going to make myself clear so there aren't any misunderstandings between us." 

He stood up from the chair and walked over to a white counter against a wall. Lillians eyes followed his movements never looking at his face directly. She took in her surroundings for the first time. The room was bright white. Not just the counter tops or the counters but everything. The floor was white, the ceiling, the walls and the single door across the room. The only thing in the room that stood out was the grey metal chair and a metal drain in the center of the room.

Lillian watched as he rummaged through a drawer, fiddling with thing she couldn't see. "Ah!" He said, seemingly satisfied with his findings. Object in hand he walked over and sat back into the chair. "I think this will really hone in the misunderstanding between us." His voice was very proud.

Lillian glanced at the object in his hands with much confusion. "I don't know what that is" Her brows furrowing with her statement.

"Let me educate you then" He said has he brought the two foot long black stick down upon Lillians thigh. He pressed a button and ZAP!! Electricity ran through her leg and throughout her body with searing pain.

Lillian let out a howling screech that echoed through the room. "STOP! Please!?" She begged.

"Don't worry I'm not a monster. I'll only use pain as a teaching tool and for disobedient behavior." He reassured her. "Now again, question number one. What is your full name?"

Though she was still in pain she belted out. "Liliian May Patterson!! Please don't hurt he again."

"So we have an understanding now I see. Question two then." His voice grew a bit jolly at this small achievement. "Favorite color?"

"Yellow." She said as fast as she could. "What does that have to do with anything though?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't! Please don't make me hurt you ok? I already told you if your good I'll let you ask me questions at the end. I'm being very nice. Answer the questions!" His tone went from jolly to stern rather quickly and Lillian began to understand that she wasn't going to be able to do anything unless this was done his way.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'm just scared. I'm sorry." She reassured him. He has a tiny fuse on his temper she thought to herself.

With a sigh he began his line of questioning. Getting to know her. Learning about things he couldn't know through a couple large windows from a sidewalk. He asked roughly thirty or so questions each digging deeper into her life. His last question he asked her "Are you untouched?"

This shocked Lillian. Thoughts ran through her head of how many ways she could die in this room as he asked question after question, but sex wasn't something she thought of. The only word her brain conjured up was rape. This sent her into a panic. Lillian started hyperventilating and her body sagged to the floor as she cried.

He didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before. He hadn't even tortured her and shes having a full on panic attack. Should he slap her? Maybe zap her a few times? He decided to crouch down by her and hold her.

"Sssshhhh" He tried his best to calm her. He rocked her body back and forth. "I need you to breathe for me. Breath!!" He commanded.

Lillians body started to relax a bit. "Good girl." he repeated over and over again. "You've been very good. Now you can ask me some questions ok?"

Lillian cheeks were stained with tears. but she was able to sniffle out. "What's your name?"


	5. The Stick

It took a few minutes for Lillian to collect herself. Her breathing went back to normal. He sat with her and reassured her she would be fine, but he never said yes or no to the topic of sex. The thought lingered in her mind.

As he sat back into his chair, he contemplated for a moment. What's the harm in giving his name? He planned on keeping her but what if she somehow ever escaped him? She would know who he was, she'd seen his face. He decided then to tell her. "You may call me many names. The first being Sir. I will also except Master on occasion."

"That's not fair!" Lillian blurted out. "You said I could ask anything!"

He held up the taser in his hand. He shook it back and forth clicking his tongue. "And I answered your first question. You have two more. Or would you rather get more acquainted with my friend here?" He threatened. "Or if you so wish I have many other friends around begging to get to know you."

Lillians body gave a noticeable shiver. "If you wont tell me your name then tell me why I'm here!"

His eyes grew dark and he glared at her. She might not be looking into his eyes right now but he sure as hell knew she could feel the anger seeping off him."That to me sounds less like a question and more of a demand!" Be said threw gritted teeth. "I see were not getting anywhere anytime soon." He casually smiled and lifted himself off the chair, walked over to another counter.

"I..I..I didn't mean for it to come off as that." She studderd. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again.

He placed the taser back into its drawer. He said nothing as he began selecting different items from different areas. He set them all on a silver tray and walked back over to Lillian, placing them near her.

The first item was a simple looped leather belt. The second in line was a black braided handle with multiple strips of leather hanging from the end. The third and final tool was a long extremely thin what looked to be metal stick.

"Because it's your first night her I'll be merciful and let you pick an item. Choose carfully." He warned.

Her mouth was agape. She didn't want to choose anything. She didn't do anything. She knew one thing though and that she should probably not argue with him.

She sat up as confidently as she could and looked at her options. She knew what a belt was, she'd been spanked as a child. The second item she'd seen before in movies, a flogger perhaps? What the third one was though eluded her. It was just a stick. A non threatening looking stick. She weighed her options.

"I'm waiting." He said impatiently tapping his foot with crossed arms. "Choose."

Lillians eyes darted back and forth from each item. She knew he would use whatever she chose to hurt her, at least the taser wasn't an option. The belt was out of the question as she remembered the pains of childhood punishments. Two options left.

"If you don't choose I will choose for you." He said as he interrupted her thought process.

"The stick?" Lillian questioned. She hopped she had chosen 

"Ahhhhh. Ok. I see." He said. "The first item was an ordinary belt that I would have soaked in water and spanked you with, somewhat painful I'm afriad. The second was a flogger, when used right it can be quite painful but I would have gone very light on you." He chuckled at the light part. "The third one that you chose is called an evil stick and I will show you why."

Tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She had unfortunately chosen wrong. She opened her mouth to begin to plead mercy but was silenced with a gesture of his hand telling her to be quiet.

"No tears. No begging. No pleading. Nothing until I begin, I will not have you waste the sweet sounds you make in pain until the first stroke caresses your flesh." He demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading. I've been trying to put out a section out at a time. Hopefully you all have been enjoying it so far.


	6. Music

Being her first night he thought he should show some minute amount of mercy towards her. Let her know he could be kind and that she could trust him. Hearing her talk back to him though made his blood boil. He would not be talk to in such a way. The utter disrespect she showed him was worthy of no mercy.

He grabbed the rope binding her feet together and dragged her to the middle of the room. She began flailing her body and screaming. From above his head he pulled down a white chain with a white hook and attached it to her foot bindings. Against a wall he flipped open a hidden box with a switch. He stood tall staring at his disobedient guest and flicked the switch. A hidden motor began lifting the chain up, dragging Lillian with it. Lillian now hung upside down in the center of of the room above the drain hands tied behind her back.

He took his time ogling her dangling body. He grabbed a knife and a pair of handcuffs and got to work preparing her. First he cut the ties of her hands and handcuffed her to the drain below, stretching her out. Then he cut the back of her blouse down the center exposing her tender unmarked skin.

He pulled out a remote and clicked a button. soft classical music began to play. "I will hit you ten times, no more no less." he exclaimed.

Lillian didnt sob though she was scared. She could feel the blood rushing towards her head. She felt as though this wasn't real, she would surely wake up the moment he hit her. She saw him grab the stick and go behind her.

"Let us begin." he said as he swung with his first hit.

The first hit collided with Lillians lower back. Her body forced her to suck in air, her mouth wide open but no sound came out of her mouth. "One. very good." He replied surprised.

Again, the metal came crashing down onto her skin, coming in contact with the first hit. This caused tears to sprout from her eyes down her forehead. "Two."

WACK! "Three." Lillians body forced her to exhale and she let out a yelp, more tears wringing out of her screwed shut eyes.

WACK! "Four." Another hit directly in the center of her back. A thin straight red line appeared within seconds. Tiny drops of blood began to seep out.

Using no effort at all he began his fifth hit. The sound of metal hitting skin rung beautifully in his ears. "Five."

Lillian couldn't handle the pain any longer, her eyes stung from tears and the searing pain from each hit began building. "Please." She pleaded softly through sobs.

"No." Was his response. Another mark being added to her back. "Six."

"Please!" Lillian pleaded louder shaking her head back and forth.

He grabbed the remote again and turned up the music from the soft background music it was to drown out her pleas. He began the assault on her body once more. "Seven."

The louder Lillian screamed, the louder the music became. "Eight...Nine." He continued.

The last swing came down in quick secession. "Ten." The music came to a sudden hault.

Her back was striped with the ten beautiful he promised her. Each mark crying tiny lines of blood. "I hope this lesson sears into you like each and every mark I've given you this evening." He said as he used the switch, bringing her body to the ground.

Lillian laid there in the fetal position and sobbed uncontrollably. He left her there with no more words. The sounds of his shoes echoed through the room, he opened and shut the door behind himself. The light turned off leaving her in pitch black with nothing but her pain to think about.


	7. The Chair

As she slowly opened her eyes Lillian realized that somehow she must have fallen asleep during her dreadful first night. Something though surprised her, the ceiling wasn't the blinding white ceiling she was felt her punishment last night. The ceiling was a pale grey with large dark wood beams. She looked around and found herself in a quaint bedroom. 

She was on a beautiful four poster bed with pillows and blankets laying on her back which was quite sore but not as painful as she thought it ought to be. She sat up taking in her surroundings, that's when she realized her hands and feet were free. Lillian jumped off the bed and ran for the only door. She didnt get far before she was knocked back to the floor like a slingshot. Her hands and feet might have been free but a collar around her neck attached to a chain had held her back.

The sound of the doorknob turning alerted her and she decided to hide behind the side of the bed. As she peeked over the top of the comforter the door opened. He held a covered serving tray in one hand and a glass of water in the other. The frightening black taser swung from his belt loop.

". He set the tray and water on a table at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling today?"

Lillian sat there just staring at him, brows furrowed. "You can speak." he told her as he uncovered the tray. Steam roze up and the smell of fresh waffles with syrup, bacon, eggs and other breakfast foods filled the air. "Are you hungry?"

Her tummy audibly rumbled saliva coating her dry mouth. Lillian though shook her head in defiance. "No! You hurt me." She cried out.

He sighed and stepped towards her. Lillian scampered back trying to put as much distance between them. "No!" She yelled. "Please?"

"As long as you're good and do as your told I will not hurt you. I know you're hungry and I'm going to feed you whether you like it or not." he commanded. 

He grabbed her off the floor while she tried to push him away. He sat on the bed and placed her down on his lap, trapping her with one arm and one leg against him. He grab a bit of food with his free hand and placed it against her mouth. "Open!"

Lillian questioned opening her mouth but her stomach was empty and craved something. She opened her mouth to him. She felt like a child or an animal who couldn't care for itself and needed help.

Eventually she gave up and just let him feed her bite after bite. The food was fantastic and with every other bite or two he gave her ice cold crisp water. He sat there and never said a word while he feed her, just sat and creepily feed her. She thought about biting his fingers but the pains of her back reminded her not to piss him off.

"Very good improvement from yesterday. I'm proud of you today." He kissed the top of her head. "Now that our day is starting off right lets go over rules and what not."

"Rules?" Lillian asked.

He let her go and started to clean up her breakfast. "Yes, rules. Things you will be following to the letter." 

"Can I ask a question?" She asked hoping he wouldn't see this as disobedience. To her surprise he nodded. "Why am I here? Why did you take me?"

"I see you have many questions. First of all I took you because I can and I wanted to. You are here because I want you here, its quite simple really." He told her.

In her mind this didnt really answer any of the questions she asked but she didn't dare push him. "What rules are there?" Lillian asked.

This question made him visibly happy. "Follow me." He said as he took out a ring of keys and using one of them released the chain connected to her collar.

He stood up and walked to the door taking another key he opened the door. Lillian looked at the door, she could test to see if she was faster than him. If he caught her though, what would the next punishment be? His fists? The stick again? Some other tool from the white room? No she needed to play smart and go along with whatever he said. Play whatever part he has set for her. Earn his trust, then make a run for it. She followed him.

Outside the room was a long hallway with many doors. At the end an open room with blue light emanating from it. Lillian followed a few feet behind her captor until he came to a sudden hault four doors down. He turned to the door and using the many keys he opened the door holding it open gesturing her to enter. She did nervously.

Inside was a grand open room. The furniture was covered with green velvet and lined with gold filigree. Everything screamed opulence and masculinity. It smelt of sage and parchment. On one wall was a beautiful wood fireplace crackling away. 

In the center a throne like bishop's chair, tall and handsome. Next to it a plush what looked to be a dogs bed with a chain laying on the floor. Lillian knew where this was going and didn't like it one bit.

He locked the door behind them. "Stay here." He commanded as he walked forward and sat in his throne legs crossed. "Come."

Lillian wrinkled her nose and began walking. "STOP!" He yelled out. "Go back and start again."

Lillian was extremely confused but did what was asked of her. She took one step forward. "No! Het down on all fours and then come to me." He said.

She was in shock. What was she? An animal? "I..." He quickly cut her off before she could say anything.

"Do as I say. Get down on your hands an knees and crawl towards me. Stop at my feet and sit up on your heels." He told her simply as though what he was asking was normal. "We've Started out good today, would you like a recap of last night?"

The threat was enough. She bent down onto her knees then her hands. She stared at the floor feeling humiliated and began crawling towards him. Each step felt more humiliating than the last until his feet came into vision. She did as she was told and sat back on her heels.

He grabbed the chain next to him and secured it to her collar. "Now that wasn't difficult was it?. Let's go over the rules Pet."


	8. The Box

She sat collared and chained on a plush floor pillow wearing a dress she didnt remember putting on listening to him tell her of what everyday life was going to be like for her. Absolute obedience is what he asked for. Follow every command without question or apprehension. Trying to leave or runaway would be dealt with in the harshest of ways. Harming him in any way would be harsh as well. If she behaved she would be allowed to roam the rooms, all except for the blue lit room at the end of the hallway. Which very much intrigued her. She felt like beauty and the beast where she wasn't allowed in the west wing. She would also be given gifts and treats as well for good behavior, whatever those were.

After he was done going over the rules, he told her to sit in her designated spot and behave while he sat in his chair and read a book. He paid little to no attention to her after that, just a glance every now and then.

She watched him read thinking he must either be tricking or testing her. Seeing if she would try to run or do something worthy of punishment. Why kidnap her if he wasn't even going to talk to her? It kind of made her a little angry he was ignoring her. She wished she could take the chain hooked to her neck and choke him out. The more she thought about it, the image of him being hit over and over again with the metal stick sounded pretty nice. Any and every scenario of him being hurt sounded really good to her as time ticked by, but there were only so many ways to murder someone who kidnapped you in your mind before you get bored of it. He was also much larger than her and stronger. There was only one option. Operation irritate the kidnapper was on.

Lillian stared at the floor and fiddled with her collar and chain, she sighed repeatedly every minute or two progressively getting louder. She fidgeted her body back and forth. He surely couldn't punish her for doing exactly as he said. Sit down and don't talk. Maybe if she annoyed him he would let her go home or maybe he would kill her. Hopefully the latter.

"I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid." he said as he kept his eyes to his book.

Lillian decided to look up at him with her golden doe eyes as to convey "I don't know what you mean" in the most innocent way possible. This was the first time she really looked at him. She had been truly scared when she first arrived, thinking she was going to be murdered. Tears, fear and whatever drugs he gave her had clouded her vision. She saw his face.

He was beautiful in an odd way. His mouth wide and full. Eyes a scalding green and black hair. He didnt look like the evil killers she read about in books or saw on TV. How could someone like him hurt and kidnap a girl? She had better not stare too long.

He smiled seeing a hint of blush touch her cheeks. "Bored? We can have a bit of fun if you'd like."

Lillian froze in place. "I'll be good!" she blurted out as quick as possible.

He placed his book on the end table beside the chair. "We can start your training early. How does that sound?"

"Training? Like workouts? Cardio?" She asked confused.

"No." He chuckled. "Not like workouts. You're wearing a collar chained to me. I've told you my rules I would think you would understand but I thought wrong. I own you. You're mine." He said matter of factly. "You're my Pet."

"You kidnapped me to be your pet? Why not get a dog like a normal person? I'm a human being not an animal. Please take me home." Lillian pleaded.

The corners of his mouth turned down. "In time you'll understand even if I have to use brute force to drill it into your head figuratively or literally."

Operation irritate the kidnapper wasn't going so well Lillian thought to herself. "What training?"

"Let's go to the training room and I'll show you." he said as he unhooked her chain. "Follow me."

Lillian started to stand but he placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. "You will leave this room just like how you came into this room, on your hands and knees."

Lillian rolled her eyes behind his back as he turned and walked away. The floor was hard on her knees and palms of her hands but she managed to get to the door where she tried to stand again.

"No no no. Stay down." He demanded locking the door and heading down the hall a few doors down. "Come."

She felt humiliated as she crawled to him once more. "You'll get use to it." He told her unlocking and opening the door before them.

The training room looked more like a torture room than anything else to Lillian. Inside were various peices of "training" equipment such as; cross', wooden benches and horses, different styles of stockade, wheels, and restraints. 

"Let us begin." He gestured for Lillian to enter the room. "Each training tool here will be used on you. I know some look more threatening than others but trust me when I say you will not die in this room. Don't be afraid."

"I won't die but I'll be tortured until I wish I was wont I?" Tears began to stream down Lillians face.

"This room is for learning purposes only. If I wanted to torture you that would be an altogether different room you would be entering." He assured her.

"Is that what the blue room is for?" She questioned.

"Enough questions for right now. Forget the blue room, it's off limits." His tone was cold and harsh. "Come over here and I'll show you something intriguing."

On knees and palms she followed him close until they came to a rather odd looking piece. "Wh-hat is it?. She stammered.

"This is a type of stock, but this one is my favorite. It's very special, you'll be in a standing position. Your hands will be placed in the open holes on either end and locked in, so will your feet. A metal belt will be attached to your waist and you wont be able to move. The best part is this." He gleefully pointed to a larger wooden cube. "Do you know what sensory deprivation is?"

Lillian was sure he would kill her in this room intentionally or unintentionally. This contraption was straight out of old pilgrim times and she was going to be thrown into the stocks and left to rot like a witch. "I'll take your silence for a no then. Stand." He commanded.

A voice in the back of her mind told her to run while another voice told her to submit. Fight or flight was a real bitch. She didn't need to do anything though the decision was made for her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and drug her up onto her feet so quickly she had no chance.

He said nothing as he placed her into the stocks. Her hands and feet were secured tightly, she wasn't going anywhere even if she tried.

"Do as I command and don't fight me any further." He took out a knife and brought it up to the base of her neck. Slowly he trailed it down her soft skin taking his time. He brought the knife to the first button of her dress and and plucked it off.

The buttons rolled to the ground one by one as he made his way to the hem of her dress. He cut the sleeves as well, the dress plummeted to the floor. She wore only a pair of white frilled panties no bra before him. He took in the sight of her. She was so perfect and frail for him.

Lillian continued to sob, yes she would surely die here by this monsters hands she thought. "Theres no need to cry Pet. I haven't even begun."

He relished the look of her helplessness as he placed the waist restraints on her. He took the wooden cube and placed it around her head. "Breathe." He told her as the box closed around her. Darkness consumed her. She began screaming.


End file.
